falkuzfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Titan
Attack on Titan is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game, Attack on Titan Tribute Game. The series is made up of a combination of "showcase" videos that show off updates or certain features, extra videos that feature glitches or mods, and "story" episodes (starting at Part 5 - Officially Starting), intended to incorporate all the levels from the game into the quest of "Falkuz, Slayer of Titans" to save humanity from the titans, however skilled he may or may not actually be. When he had first started the series, he found out that coincidentally the game had been updated within the last 24 hours at the time, and it was relatively active, so he created his character and began his titan-slaying quest. However, the series ended a year and a half later when the popularity had died down a lot (leaving Falkuz unable to kill bosses) and the updates had stopped, plus the game became unplayable in browser form. The second video was recorded long before the first one, but he didn't wanna upload it until the first one could serve as an introduction. Description Young Falkuz, "Slayer of Titans" as he dubs himself, goes on a mission to save humanity from the beasts known as the Titans, despite being a recent addition to the Survey Corps. However, his quest is cut short because this game died hard. Game: http://www.fenglee.com/game/aog/ Videos This section will describe each video separately due to the variety in them. *Attack on Titan - Part 1 - Falkuz, Slayer of Titans - SHOWCASE: October 2014 update, then ordinary gameplay in the Forest *Eren, Eren, Eren, and Eren vs. Annie - OTHER: Hacked Female Titan server where everyone can become Titan Eren *Attack on Titan - Part 2 - Berty's Booty - SHOWCASE: Colossal Titan fight (but Falkuz doesn't do a very good job of showing it) *Attack on Titan - Part 3 - KAWAII TITANS! - SHOWCASE: November 2014 update, then checks Annie, Colossal, and Trost and finishes with Racing *Attack on Titan - Part 4 - You Rotten Punks! - SHOWCASE: The new Titan, the Punks, added in the November update *Attack on Titan - Part 5 - Officially Starting - STORY: Tutorial and Battle Training *Attack on Titan - Part 6 - Lone Wolf - STORY: The City (Part 1) *Attack on Titan - Part 7 - Frontal Kill - STORY: The City (Part 2) *Attack on Titan - Part 8 - The City Finale - STORY: The City (Part 3) *Attack on Titan - Part 9 - BANG! - SHOWCASE: December 2014 update *Attack on Titan - Part 10 - You Know I'm a Bad Shot - SHOWCASE: Using the new AHSS characters against titans *Attack on Titan - Part 11 - The Forest Five - STORY: The Forest *Attack on Titan - Part 12 - The Forest Fight - STORY: The Forest Survival (Part 1) *Attack on Titan - Part 13 - The Forest Finale - STORY: The Forest Survival (Part 2) *Attack on Titan - Double Eren - EXTRA: A rare glitch where Titan Eren can survive its timer and become a second player-character. *Attack on Titan - Boss Titan Minigame - EXTRA: Falkuz installed the RC Mod and thought up a minigame using the custom Titan options. *Attack on Titan - Part 14 - The Fall of Falkuz - EXTRA: Cancellation Trivia *When Falkuz completes a level in the Story videos, the slightly modified thumbnail on the right is used.